Portal talk:Main/Archive 2009
This is the discussion for the Main Page. Here the layout and contents of the Main Page can be discussed. If you have a question about Star Trek, please post it at the Reference Desk. For issues concerning the policies and operation of Memory Alpha, please go to Memory Alpha:Ten Forward. Previous discussions: 2004 archive, 2005 archive, 2006 archive, 2007 archive, and 2008 archive. ---- "Where to watch" entries I wish to add new entries for the "Where to Watch" infobox, how is this done? --GnrlDisarray 22:42, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :Portal:Main/Panels/Where to watch --Bp 23:59, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Protection When is this page going to be unprotected? — Morder 23:16, 24 April 2009 (UTC) History of editing Forgive me if this is in the wrong place--I'm new. Is there a place to see the editing history of a page? I know there is one for recent changes across all of memory-alpha, but I'm not sure if there is one for a single page. DeepSpace9 04:38, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :The tab at the top of the article that says "history" --OuroborosCobra talk 04:41, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Error in News Section The article from 18th May reads "Tom Hank's", it should read "Tom Hanks'" 13:48, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :It looks correct to me. -- sulfur 14:00, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Picture of the Day location and navigation Today I discovered there was a Picture of the Day by scrolling to the bottom of Portal:Main. Picture of the Day should be above Browse Memory Alpha and below Star Trek is here! Want to know more? This way, I think, Picture of the Day will see more action. --Scripps Winborne Whorton Taylor 06:42, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :The most important feature is the "Browse" feature. PoD could use a different placement but it is not there. Maybe after DYK but no higher because other information such as news and featured article are more important and can actually be edited while the PoD can't really be changed much since the descriptions pretty much are what they need to be. — Morder 06:48, 22 May 2009 (UTC) The Picture of the Day reminds me of APOD, Astronomy Picture of the Day, except Memory Alpha has a PoD. I'm just saying, it couldn't hurt to try it a month, give the PoD more attention. A picture is said to be worth a thousand words. Our PoD could just be the star that'll let someone go "Second Star To The Right, Straight On Till Morning." --Scripps Winborne Whorton Taylor 07:16, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::IMO, I would like to see the PotD higher on the page, perhaps swapped with the "Editing Memory Alpha" section, or above the "Today in Trek History" section. Just a thought. -- TrekFan Talk 13:53, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :::I would like to see it right under article of the week. DhaliaUnsung 14:46, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Related Wikia Where is this template? I wanted to try out some ideas I had about it on my sandbox page but can't find it. - Archduk3 23:46, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :Which template? — Morder (talk) 23:47, 24 June 2009 (UTC) The related wikia one, or whatever it is that gets that box down there. - Archduk3 23:54, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :Ah - Portal:Main/Panels There's a list of panels on the main page... — Morder (talk) 23:59, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks. :) - Archduk3 00:01, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Virus software Anyone else getting that redirect to the 'antivirus software' site? I haven't downloaded it to see myself, but I'm fairly sure it's a virus. I ran across it on Wesley Crusher and -- 09:53, 28 July 2009 (UTC)(AKA Vercalos) :Erm... redirect to an AV site? Is it an ad? Something else? Do you have a screenshot? Name? Details? If you give those, then it can be investigated. -- sulfur 10:01, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::This has happened to me a few times, not just on this site but a few other wikia sites as well. It's a redirect to a .cn site, or some such, so it must be a virus, either on our computers or wikia. I just close out and reload when it happens, though I'll grab a screen shot if it comes up again, though it hasn't happen to me recently. - Archduk3:talk 10:49, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :::Hey folks. I just had this problem, and managed to take at least one screen shot. I was directed to some odd site with a popup telling me something about my virus software, and then it redirected to a system scan, or what appeared to be one. That's what I got a picture of, and it's at least got a URL in the image. -- 13:49, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :And do you have that link and screenshot somewhere for us to see? :) -- sulfur 14:27, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :::: I too have got this and have no idea what it's about. -- TrekFan Talk 14:42, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :If someone gives us the URL/screenshot/wording of the ad, we can sort it out. Don't just say "me too!" please. -- sulfur 14:48, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry, all. Here's a link: scan. -- 15:19, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :::Here's Google's take on the site: :::*What is the current listing status for livesecuredscannerv2.com? ::::*Site is listed as suspicious - visiting this web site may harm your computer. :::*What happened when Google visited this site? ::::*Of the 23 pages we tested on the site over the past 90 days, 0 page(s) resulted in malicious software being downloaded and installed without user consent. The last time Google visited this site was on 2009-07-28, and the last time suspicious content was found on this site was on 2009-07-28. ::::*This site was hosted on 4 network(s) including AS29550 (EUROCONNEX), AS29073 (ECATEL), AS24940 (HETZNER). :::*Has this site acted as an intermediary resulting in further distribution of malware? ::::*Over the past 90 days, livesecuredscannerv2.com did not appear to function as an intermediary for the infection of any sites. :::*Has this site hosted malware? ::::*Yes, this site has hosted malicious software over the past 90 days. It infected 11 domain(s), including e2e4.mobi/, hoemessentials.com/, charwomen.com/. :::*How did this happen? ::::*In some cases, third parties can add malicious code to legitimate sites, which would cause us to show the warning message. :::-- Renegade54 16:06, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Banner Ads Since I'm here and taking screen shots, can anyone speak to wikia about the gosh darn annoying banner ads? I'm seeing more and more of them pop up, and they're covering up content now. Here's a shot of this: screen shot. Note the large banner on the left covering up pretty much the entire sidebar (this image moves up and down the page as I scroll, by the way) and the one on the right covering up the titlebar of the infobox. -- 15:38, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :We've spoken to them, to no avail. The best way to deal with the problem is to create a user account and log in. That gets rid of some of the ads immediately. Then you can customize your skin to get rid of the rest. The default skin for anonymous users is Monaco. We've tweaked that one a bit to reposition ads to be less annoying. The skin we've tweaked the most is Monobook; all pages are optimized for that skin. A simple CSS tweak can get rid of the remaining ads, if desired. When I'm logged in, for example, I see no ads whatsoever. -- Renegade54 16:02, 28 July 2009 (UTC)